The Binding of Isaac: My Way
by 6Phantom6
Summary: Just a retelling of the infamous, creepy story. Follow Isaac and his friends as they journey to fight good, evil, and Mom. Also, if you read this on DevianART, I didn't steal it; I own that account.
1. Chapter 1

The Binding of Isaac belongs to Edmund McMillen and NICALiS

/

"Isaac!" His mother called, "Don't run away from me!" But Isaac jumped through the trapdoor and fell into a world underneath his own home. The first thing he noticed is that the caves under his home were surprisingly well lit; every detail of the dirty wall could be seen. The second thing was that it was damp, and he was cold; did not help he was naked.

Naked, and scared.

His once peaceful life destroyed in days because his mother kept hearing voices. His toys confiscated, the clothes stripped from his back, sealed inside his room, and was nearly murdered. All done by the hand of his mother and whatever voice commands her. Isaac couldn't help but let his tears overflow, dropping to the ground. "Mom...why?" He croaked, "Why?" He couldn't help but fall to the ground, curling into a ball and weep. His squeaky cries were heard in his small hell; not even a maggot crawled his way.

"You alright?" A voice asked. Isaac, despite his tear-blurred vision, looked around until he saw a figure peer from a doorway. He sat up and wiped his eyes, seeing the figure was a human. She looked to be Isaac's age, with blonde fluffy hair adorned with a single red ribbon and stained with dirt and what looked like blood.

"No," Isaac answered, "My mom tried to kill me, and I went here to escape. But now I'm probably gonna get killed by a monster, and I'm all alone!"

"You're not alone," the girl pointed out, "I'm here. Name's Magdalene; you can call me Maggie. What's your name?"

"Isaac..." He answered, "What are you doing here?"

"Crazy story," Maggie said with a grin, "My mom nearly tried to kill me too. I ran away and here I am."

"How long have you been here?" Isaac asked.

"Dunno," the blonde answered, "A while."

"I'm gonna be stuck here forever!" Isaac wailed as he laid back down again, breaking into fresh sobs. Maggie knelt besides him and stroked his shaved head.

"It'll be okay," she soothed, "We'll make it. We gotta keep calm and work together, okay?'

"No!" He wailed, "We're gonna die Maggie! We're gonna die!"

"The hell's going on?" A new voice asked, "Maggie, izzat you?!"

"In here." She said.

"Who iz that?" The new guy asked, "Some sorta bald gopher?"

"No, this is Isaac." Maggie said. Suddenly, Isaac was lifted off the ground and forced to stand. He stood with his head hung low and tears flowing. A slap made Isaac's head snap to the right, making Maggie gasp.

"Stop cryin'!" The new comer ordered, "It's gonna attract monsters!" Isaac only sniffled as he looked at his attacker. It was another boy about his age with a shaved head, but one of his eyes was covered with a patch.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked.

"Cain," The newcomer explained, "The best treasure hunter that ever existed!"

"Nice to meet you." Isaac said.

"Feelin' mutual." Cain uttered, "So, you're a newbie?"

"Yeah..." Isaac said, "I suppose. I just came here to escape my mom."

"Because she tried to kill you?" Cain asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Same here," The eye-patched kid said, "She carved my eye out before I left."

"That's horrible!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" Cain hissed, "But yeah, it sucked when it was ripped out. Luckily, Maggie saved my butt and patched me up."

"I'm good with healing boo-boos." Maggie admitted, "It was a good thing I took my special charm before I came down here."

"Special...charm?" Isaac inquired.

"Yep." The blonde said as she pulled out a large heart. "This is my Yum Heart charm; it helps me feel better when I get hurt."

"I got a charm too..." Cain said as he pulled a foot out, "This is my Lucky Left Foot; I find lots of cool stuff with this around. Check it out!" He proceeded to pull a bomb out, making Isaac scream and back away. "What, it ain't lit." He pointed out.

"Did you bring anything Isaac?" Maggie asked.

"No..." Isaac said, his eyes watering again, "I didn't get a chance to...my mom took everything away."

"Harsh." Cain remarked.

"How do we get out of here?" Isaac asked.

"To be honest, we don't know," Maggie admitted, "We've been wandering around this place for a long time..."

"We would be going onward if you weren't such a chicken!" Cain said, "I know darn well the exit is beyond that door!"

"And I keep telling you that it is too dangerous to go through!" Maggie argued.

"What are you guys talking about?" Isaac asked.

"There's a door that's not like the others," Cain explained, "It has a dark frame and a skull on it. And there's a red light too."

"That sounds dangerous..." Isaac quivered.

"Told you!" Maggie said.

"Maybe with a little training," Cain thought, "Isaac can help us."

"What?!" Isaac asked.

"Well, a knife doesn't work dull," The eye-patch wearing kid mused, "So, you sharpen it. I'm saying we can train you to fight. Then we can go through the door, and fight whatever's in that skull room."

"I can't!" The boy cried.

"You gotta fight to survive," Cain uttered, "So stop being a pussy."

"What Cain is trying to say," Maggie said as she shot Cain a glare, "Is that it's not gonna help you to curl up and cry in the mud. We're here to help you, but you have to help us. Please?"

"Okay..." Isaac uttered, "I'll help you."

"Great!" The blonde said with a smile.

"At least we'll die together." Cain uttered.

/

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Binding of Isaac belongs to Edmund McMillen and NICALiS

/

"Okay Isaac," Cain said as they entered a room, "To survive, you gotta fight."

"But I don't know to..." Isaac said, "Do I gotta get a weapon or something?"

"When you're down here," Maggie explained, "You get a special power..." She pointed to a fly that circled to an oversized pile of dung, explaining, "Just watch." She stepped forward and stared at the fly. Then the sounds of whimpering slowly erupted, making Isaac concerned.

"Are you okay Maggie?" He asked. A ball suddenly flew from Maggie, striking the fly and killing it. She turned around to show her lower lip quivering and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"When you're sad..." she explained, "You can shoot your tears at the monsters."

"In short," Cain said, "You make them drown in your sorrows."

"I don't know if I could do that..." Isaac admitted.

"You were sobbing when we found you," The eye-patch wearing kid pointed out, "You can freaking do it. I won't be surprised if you turn into a machine gun or something."

"It'll be easy," Maggie said as she wiped her face, "And you have to do it; we can't continue until all the monsters are dead."

"Every time we enter a room," Cain explained, "The doors automatically lock until we killed every monster in the room; even the freaky ones."

"So now it's your turn," The girl explained, "Kill that fly and we can leave." She pointed to another fly that was flying idly around. Isaac swallowed and walked ahead, staring at the insect.

"Focus on sadness..." he quietly repeated, "And shoot tears." The easy part was coming; memories replayed of how his old life was slowly ripped apart, and his current situation. Tears started to flow as the horrible truth was remembered. He blinked, and he felt a tear shoot out. When he opened his eye again, the fly was struggling to keep flying. He blinked again, and he saw the fly fall, his new friends sharing their appreciation.

"Nice going kid!" Cain said, "But that's only the beginning; not all enemies are flies."

"I figured..." Isaac moaned.

"Well," Cain continued, "We had to fight off exploding flies and spiders, charging grub things, and disembodied heads that shoot blood."

"Uuu..." Isaac whined, more tears flowing.

"Then there are these freaky-looking enemies that look like us, but have swollen heads and spit up spiders or flies." Cain said, "They kept crying; it was annoying."

"WAHH!" Isaac cried, more tear bullets shooting out. The two kids panic and ducked behind a rock as tear bullets zipped by, one nearly clipping Maggie's ear.

"Nice going." The blonde grumbled.

"What?!" The eye-patched kid asked, "Better to know now than later, right?"

"Isaac, stop crying!" Maggie said, "You're gonna hurt us!"

"I CAN'T!" Isaac screamed as he ran into another room, making the two run after. They slammed into a closed door, making their hearts sink.

On the other side, Isaac was in a larger room, staring at a boy with a swollen head surrounded by red spiders. "Isaac!" Maggie cried on the other side, "What's on the other side?!"

"The weird-head monster Cain was talking about!" Isaac answered, "What do I do?!"

"Make him drown!" Cain shouted, "Shoot it!"

"I can't!" Isaac whined as he sank to his knees, ignoring the fact a few spiders were darting towards him.

"Listen to me Isaac!" Maggie said, "If you don't fight, you will die! You will die, and you will break your promise to help us! And I'm gonna be really pissed if you do! So kill the bastards already!"

"Whoa." Cain uttered. Isaac instantly stood up and unleashed waves of tear bullets on the monsters, seeing another fall with each blink. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back to see Cain and Maggie behind him. "Nice job," Cain said as he gave Isaac a smile, "You conquered a spider army."

"Thanks." Isaac said.

"Sorry I had to yell at you Isaac," Maggie apologized, "But sometimes you need a whip to get the horse going."

"No," The boy said, "I'm sorry I nearly broke our promise."

"Have we all kissed and made up?" Cain asked as he looted a body, "Good, now help me get some treasure; I found three coins in this spider!" The two kids looked at each other and gave off a chuckle before proceeding to help Cain.

/

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The Binding of Isaac belongs to Edmund McMillen and NICALiS

/

Three rooms later, the trio was standing in front of the skull door, feeling anxious of what waits on the other side. "This is it..." Maggie said.

"Yep." Cain uttered, "Ready Isaac?"

"As I'll ever be." He admitted, "Let's get this over with." With a final sigh, the three walked through, instantly hearing the door slam shut behind them. In front of them awaited a large blob of flesh with crooked teeth and big, black eyes. It instantly threw itself into the air, aiming itself onto the trio.

"Scramble!" Cain shouted as the three split up, nearly being crushed under the monster's girth. A spray of blood nearly struck Maggie as she struggled to get up.

"Maggie!" Isaac cried as the monster hopped towards her. He unleashed tear bullets on it, prompting the creature to hop towards him instead.

"Keep going Isaac!" Cain shouted as his eye started to water, "I'll help you in a sec!"

"I don't have a sec!" Isaac shouted as the monster jumped into the air again. Isaac panicked as he slid away, nearly having his feet crushed by the creature. "Ow..." he uttered as he got up, "I think I got rug burn."

"Keep strong!" Maggie said as she and Cain produced tear bullets, "We only just begun!"

"Don't remind me..." Isaac uttered as he cried, pelting the rotten, rubbery flesh of the creature.

The fight went on for a few minutes, the three doing their best to cry, dodge and repeat until the monster finally froze and began to bleed, exploding into a mush of flesh and bone.

"We did it!" Maggie cheered.

"Hooray..." Isaac panted.

"I need eye drops..." Cain moaned, "And a nap."

"So, what now?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know..." Maggie admitted. Suddenly, a section of the floor collapsed. The three looked down the hole, seeing only a small speck of light.

"It appears we probably have to go down another floor." Cain pointed out.

"You mean, we just begun?" Isaac asked.

"I'm afraid so," Maggie sullenly admitted, "But it's better than waiting around."

"Might as well." Cain said as he jumped down the hole. Maggie followed suit, leaving Isaac to stare down the hole, hearing the small screams of his friends. He swallowed and jumped down, feeling a sense of Deja vu.

/

The new floor welcomed Isaac with a new smell as he landed. He looked around to see Maggie and Cain looking at the two doors that were in the room. "Glad you made it Isaac," Cain said as he turned from the left door, "You can help us."

"By picking a door?" Isaac asked.

"You got it," Cain said with a thumb up, "So, be a good pal and pick my door."

"Cain, stop pressuring him!" Maggie said, "It doesn't matter which door we pick!"

"Then why won't you go through my door?" Cain asked.

"Because you always pick the doors that lead us to death!" The girl argued.

"No," The boy said, "I pick the paths that have the coolest stuff!"

"We don't need any more unnecessary damage!" Maggie pointed out.

"But we need more keys and bombs!" Cain argued. Isaac tuned the two out as he looked at both doors. They were similar, and he couldn't see beyond the door frame.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Isaac quietly asked. A scream suddenly erupted from the right, making the three turn to the right. "Who screamed?" He asked.

"Wasn't me." Maggie said.

"I didn't do it." Cain said. Another scream rang out and Isaac ran to the right.

"There's someone else here!" he uttered, "Come on!"

"Wait up!" Maggie said.

"Don't be a hero stupid!" Cain shouted. The three children ran in and saw a girl with black hair getting ambushed by three long-legged spiders.

"Why'd it have to be spiders?" Isaac whimpered as he prepped his tear bullets.

"No different from what we faced," Cain pointed out, "Just bigger." Isaac unleashed watery bullets on the creatures. The spiders turned their attention to the three and charged, one of them pausing to squat down and lay a white sack.

"Great," Isaac uttered, "It laid eggs."

"I'll take care of it!" Maggie said as she cried on the sacks.

"Can't let you have all the fun!" Cain chuckled as he joined Isaac.

/

Later, the three spiders fell and the three checked on the girl. She was their age, with long, black hair and black eye shadow. A dead bird pin rested in the hair's part. A black and red tattoo was printed on her left arm. "You okay?" Isaac asked.

"I didn't need your help," the girl said as she carefully stood up, "But thanks."

"My name's Isaac," Isaac introduced, "And this is Cain and Maggie."

"Peculiar," The girl mused, "And I thought my name was weird."

"Well, what's your name?" Maggie asked.

"Eve," she answered, "The First Sinner."

"Kind of a harsh title," Cain said, "I mean...what does that even mean?"

"Don't you read the bible?" Eve asked.

"I forget everything I read." Maggie said.

"Too big, and no pictures." Cain said.

"Never thought of it," Isaac said, "My mom was into that stuff though."

"Same here," Eve said, "Kind of a fanatic for the stupid shit. Drilled that crap into my head every single night. Ran down here because she was gonna kill me."

"Same for all of us." Isaac said.

"This is getting to be beyond a coincidence." Maggie said.

"So," Eve began, "Your moms tried to kill you too?"

"Yeah," Cain answered, "So we ran into this basement to escape."

"Two coincidences...how troubling." Eve uttered.

"What do you mean 'two'?" Isaac asked.

"Well," The raven-headed girl began, "Besides our own moms trying to kill us, we're all named after peculiar people of the bible."

"Hold on!" Cain butted in, "That's just a coincidence! I mean, our names are pretty damn common."

"Have you heard of another guy named 'Cain'?" Eve asked.

"Er..." Cain uttered.

"Any way," Eve continued, "I might as well shed some light; could make this a little interesting. Maggie, was it? Is that an abbreviation?"

"Yeah," Maggie said, "Short for Magdalene."

"I see," The raven-headed girl said, "Magdalene was considered the friend of the Virgin Mary and one of Jesus Christ' followers, being witness to his crucifixion and resurrection."

"Sounds a bit much..." Maggie admitted.

"Hey," Eve said, "You didn't personally see it; stop getting weepy."

"Okay hot shot," Cain butted in, "What about me?"

"Cain was the first murderer," Eve explained, "Killing his brother Abel in order to gain favor in the eyes of the Lord. Instead, he was forever forced to live out the rest of his life with this guilt."

"Sounds dumb," Cain said, "I don't even have a brother!"

"And me?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac..." Eve said, "Oh yeah. Isaac was the child nearly sacrificed to the Lord on behalf that his dad was a devoted follower. Turned out it was a test."

"That's...scary..." Isaac uttered, "My mom was gonna sacrifice me before I ran."

"Huh." Eve said, "She was a fanatic too?"

"Well," The boy said as he scratched his head, "She did watch a lot of day-time Christian shows. And, she kept talking like she could hear somebody, though I didn't hear anyone else."

"I see..." Eve uttered, "Anyway, thanks again for saving my butt. I gotta get going; gotta find my worthless partner."

"Wait," Isaac said, "We can help!"

"Hey, don't drag us into this crap!" Cain said.

"I don't need help." Eve said.

"Funny," the eye-patch wearing boy said, "You nearly bit it when it came to those spiders."

"I was caught off guard," Eve answered, "Again, I thank you guys, but I can take care of myself." She gripped her left arm and repeated, "I can take care of myself." She walked out the way they came, leaving the trio to ponder.

"Ain't see a charming lady?" Cain spat.

"I think we need to help her!" Isaac said.

"Lady don't want our help," Cain said, "So I say we keep going."

"We have to follow her." Maggie said.

"Why?!" Cain asked.

"Well," Maggie began, "I'm concerned for her health; she looked a hair's width to death. Also, this room is a dead-end."

"Oh yeah." Cain said as he looked around.

"Let's go then," Isaac said as he walked, "Before we lose her!"

"Okay!" Maggie said.

"Fine," Cain uttered, "But she better be grateful; I'm not getting any richer."

/

/

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The Binding of Isaac belongs to Edmund McMillen and NICALiS

/

The three followed Eve, much to the other's annoyance. "Did I say I didn't need help?" She asked.

"The room was a dead end, ya broad!" Cain said, "So, not many other choices."

"We're just concerned," Maggie said, "You look a little worse for wear."

"I've been through worse crap!" Eve said, "And I've done it alone! I will live!"

"Eve, we just wanna help you." Isaac said, "I mean, we're all in this together."

"Because of two coincidences, you think we should be a team?" The raven-haired girl asked, "You all just got here, while I've been doing this for…for…"

"For how long exactly?" Cain asked.

"I can't remember…" She said, "But I don't care, I've been doing it longer than you! That's what counts!" As the group entered the next room, the enemies appeared, causing the children to utter in disgust.

"Is that sentient poo?" Cain asked, "Are we fighting poo?!"

"We get it Cain," Maggie groaned, "We're fighting smiley turds."

"Don't you mean 'smelly'?" Isaac asked.

"These guys are easy," Eve said as she prepped her bullets, "Just don't be stupid." The four opened fire as the little piles of poo disintegrated with each tear. Suddenly, Eve crumbled, making the three look to see a smiley poo had crept up to her and touched her leg. "Damn…" She growled as she crawled away, griping her left arm.

"It ain't that bad!" Cain said, "He just touched you! What, are you allergic to shit?" Eve could only growl as her skin started to turn a dark grey. The bird on her head took flight as horns started to sprout. "Holy crap," He gasped, "Eve, what are you?!"

"What's wrong with Eve?!" Maggie asked.

"I don't know!" Cain said. Suddenly, Eve darted forward, a feral scream erupting from her mouth. Blood flew as the poo were destroyed, the three children being the surviving audience.

"She's hurt…" Maggie gasped.

"She's a freak!" Cain argued.

"This is probably why she doesn't want anyone to be with her!" She argued, "She needs help!"

"Like hell I'm gonna get near Little Miss Demoness!" He said, "I'm gonna be ribbons!" Isaac could only watch as Eve destroyed the enemies with a grace and ferocity that could only be considered pure sin. He sighed as he stood up and joined the fray, taking out a poo as it was about to jump on Eve.

"The hell Isaac!?" Cain shouted.

"She does need help!" He defended as he ducked to let Eve take out another enemy, "There's too many! Stop arguing and help, you idiot!"

"Oh, you're so dead!" Cain shouted as he and Maggie rejoined.

/

Later, all of the poo was destroyed, and the four were sitting on the ground. "Okay," Cain began, "Apparently, piles of poo can be tough to fight…"

"I'll say…" Isaac agreed. He looked over to Eve and asked, "Are you alright?" Eve could only look down and nod.

"Speaking of Eve," Cain interrupted, "What the hell!? One minute, you're a moody Goth chick, and the next, you're a fucking demon!"

"Let's just patch her up first," Maggie insisted as she took her heart charm out, holding it to Eve. "Here," she explained, "Just take a bite of it, and you'll feel better." Eve flinched, looking at the charm and Maggie before taking a small bite of the heart. She sighed as the horns shrunk and her skin turned to normal.

"Guess the secret's out," Eve began, "Yeah, I'm cursed." She shown the group her tattoo, the image of a black moon and five pointed star outlined in blood red. "I've been cursed with what is known as the 'Whore of Babylon'," She continued, "Whenever I'm close to death; I turn into this powerful demon. I've been trying to think of ways to get rid of this damn curse, but with no luck. To be honest, I was with someone, but we got separated; he's probably dead by now, the coward."

"Why don't we help you look for him?" Isaac offered.

"Thanks," She began, "But I don't want to hurt you, to be honest. I can barely control it as it is…"

"Well, you still need a little more health," Maggie said, "My charm could only do so much; you'll probably near death again if you're not careful."

"And what about yer friend?" Cain added, "If he's a so-called coward, then he'll need some protection."

"Eve, we really want to help you," Isaac said as he took Eve's hand, "We don't want to see more people get hurt."

"Alright, alright!" Eve said as she pulled her hand away, "If you cut the stupid sappy soap opera crap, I'll let you help me! At least until we get out of this place."

"Welp, now we're a quartet," Cain said as he stood up and walked to the North door, "Four times the fun. Now, how's about we keep going?! Time's money, you know?"

"Is he always like that?" Eve asked as they stood.

"When there's potential coinage." Maggie said.

/

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

The Binding of Isaac belongs to Edmund McMillen and NICALiS

/

Later, the four were taking a break after five rooms worth of monsters were slain. "You think your friend is still alive?" Isaac asked.

"Pretty sure," Eve answered, "He's a coward, but he somehow finds a way to stay alive."

"Who is your friend, anyway?" Maggie asked.

"His name's Judas," She explained, "He wears a stupid fez and carries a weird book everywhere he goes. He gets real weird when I wanna look at the book; almost down right monstrous."

"Might be his diary," Cain suggested, "Or some sort of stamp collection."

"Dunno," Eve pondered, "It looked weird to begin with. It was grey the last time I saw it, with an upside-down pentagram star."

"Sounds kinda scary…" Isaac admitted.

"Ooh, look out for the book of evil!" Cain joked, "It will give you a thousand papercuts with a turn of the page!"

"Meh, I just want to find him so I can kick his ass!" Eve grumbled.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"True to his name," She began, "He betrayed me and left me for dead while he ran off to who knows where!"

"So, Judas is a traitor," Isaac said, "And your Judas is a big coward."

"Pretty much." Eve said.

"Let's get going," Cain interrupted, "We're burning light." The three stood and continued their journey, running into the left room. The door slammed shut and they were facing a group of large, fat creatures, slowly advancing with a jiggly gait. "Great," He sighed, "The Fatties again…How many of these things did we face again?"

"Twice." Maggie reminded as she opened fire. One of the creatures jumped into the air, causing the four to scatter before it landed on them. "Be careful!" She said, "They're trying to separate us!"

"We can see that," Cain said as he walked from a chasing fatty, "These things are more annoying than threatening…Eve, why don't you go demon on these bozos?"

"I'm not gonna kill myself to clean a whole room," She said as she shot down another Fatty, "Why don't you do something instead of running like a wiener?"

"I'm not a wiener!" Cain argued as he opened fire, "I'm givin' it my all! My ass is on the line too!"

"Sure, and I'm Lady Godiva," She uttered, "I'm already naked; just need a pony."

"That's another thing," He said, "You keep flaunting all this knowledge like you're a walkin' dictionary!"

"You mean an encyclopedia!" She corrected.

"Proof right there!" Cain barked, "Book smarts ain't enough to live in the world!"

"At least I have smarts," Eve argued, "You're dumber than dirt."

"Am not!" Cain argued.

"Are too." Eve answered.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Maggie butted in, "We defeated the Fatties already." The two children huffed as Maggie shook her head. "You two really need to work together," she began, "All this arguing isn't going to help us find the exit any faster."

"It's not my fault!" Both children claimed.

"I don't care whose fault it is," Maggie said, "Just kiss and make up already."

"Maggie's right," Isaac piped up, "We need to work together. No one knows exactly where the exit is, and we're not gonna find it any faster if we all can't get along."

"Fine, cut the preschool crap," Cain said, "We'll work together."

"At least until we get out of here." Eve uttered.

"Now that that's settled," Maggie said, "Where do we go from here?"

/

Later, the four children had crossed the threshold of the skull door, seeing a giant monster cornering another person. "Help!" he shouted.

"Wait," Eve uttered, "Judas!?"

"Eve!" He shouted, "Save me! Please same me! I'm at the end of my rope!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Cain asked.

"Looks like one of those conjoined twins I've heard about." Maggie answered.

"Whatever it is," Eve said as she opened fire, "It's not gonna kill Judas before I get a turn!" Her tears struck the larger of the twins, causing it to turn its attention to the kids.

"It's heading this way…" Cain said.

"So shoot it!" Isaac said as he opened fire. Maggie and Cain joined the squad and pelted the larger twin in a barrage of tears.

"It ain't slowing!" Cain uttered.

"Judas, stop being useless and help us!" Eve shouted.

"The smaller guy's still after me!" Judas answered.

"Hey, you got that book?" She asked. "Use it!"

"Look out!" Cain shouted as he dragged Eve away from the larger twin. The two ran as the larger one followed. Maggie and Isaac turned their attention to the smaller twin and opened fire on it, causing it to unleash a barrage of blood bullets on them.

"Geez!" Isaac uttered as the two took shelter behind a rock.

"We gotta take out the little guy first." Maggie said.

"What about Cain and Eve?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, what about us?" Cain asked, causing the two to look to see the other kids took shelter behind the same rock.

"Oh crud…" Maggie uttered. The rocks were tossed away and the four were face to face with the twins.

"We can still run." Isaac said.

"Where?" Cain said, "We're cornered!"

"My only regret is I didn't trick-or-treating as a super hero…" Eve uttered, "And kicking Judas' ass."

"Judas!" Maggie shouted, "Save us!"

"You crazy?!" Judas shouted, "Every guy for himself!"

"Please!" Isaac shouted.

"We were saving your sorry ass!" Cain shouted, "Save our asses or we'll haunt your ass until you die on the crapper!" Judas stared at the monster and the kids, then took out a grey book with an upside-down pentacle.

"Don't hate me…" he muttered as he opened the book and set it on the dirt floor. "O Belial of the Underworld; grant me the strength to slay all I hate!" A loud scream was heard and the cord was suddenly ripped apart, causing the twin monsters to shriek.

"The hell?" Cain asked as he leaned over, feeling his heart drop. The kid known as Judas held the cord in his hands, eyes dyed black as an inverted cross split across his head. He unleashed a roar and leapt onto the smaller twin, starting to rip apart as the monster screeched in pain, trying to throw him off.

"Get the big guy!" Maggie shouted.

"Right!" Cain said as the four kids continued their attack, driving the larger twin back. It screeched and tried to swat away the tear barrage, but it tripped and fell backwards, smashing its head on a rock. It screeched and writhed until it stilled.

"That was…anticlimactic." Eve uttered.

"Best not look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak." Cain said, "Big guy's dead." A splat was heard, and the four watched as the demonic Judas ripped the brain of the smaller twin out. "Little guy's dead too, apparently…" He uttered, "All because of that book…?"

"He said something about Belial, right?" Isaac asked.

"The book of Belial…" Eve uttered, "Shit, didn't know he had that kind of book."

"What do we do about him?" Maggie asked.

"I got it." Eve sighed as she walked over to Judas as he ripped the body up. She grabbed him by the head and slammed it into the ground.

"Did he die?" Isaac asked. A groan uttered from Judas as he stood up, holding his head.

"Why'ja do that?" He asked.

"Consider that part one of your punishment." Eve said.

"Crap…" Judas uttered.

"Any who," She continued, "You're gonna stick with us, and be nice to everybody. The bald kid's Isaac, the blonde's Maggie, and eye patch is Cain."

"Hi." Isaac greeted.

"Thanks for saving my ass." Judas said.

"Same to you." Cain said.

"Next order of business," Eve said, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had the book of Belial!?"

"What's the book of Belial?" Maggie asked, "It's an evil book, isn't it?"

"Yeah, isn't it like the Necronomicon or something?" Cain asked.

"The book of Belial is one of the books of the Satanic bible," Judas explained, "It's a spell book of sorts."

"A spell book?" Isaac asked, "So you can do magic or something? Can you use it to get us out of here!?"

"It doesn't work that way," The fez-wearing boy said as he walked over to pick the book up, "I can't translate most of the book; only parts of it that grant me demonic power that allows me to defeat enemies. Even if there is a teleportation spell, it may come at a horrific cost. Every time I use this book, I lose a little of myself each time…"

"So that's why you don't fight much." Eve said, "But I'm still gonna kick your ass for leaving me behind."

"I know." Judas moaned.

/

/

To be continued.


End file.
